The Little Sister
by tmnt15girl
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter which just happens to be the TMNT's little sister. But brutally attacked can she survive all the horror that she must face. And will she finally admit her love interest? Read and find out. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Well my internet is out right now, so I am writing stories and I came up with an awesome crossover. Well I think. So tell me if the readers like it. Please Read and Rate._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. I don't won Harry Potter and I don't own the turtles. Not yet. (Grumbles)_

Chapter 1

I was in my room, sulking, as my brothers (four talking mutant turtles) were allowed out and I wasn't. My father said something about how, _I was too young! _I was so not too young. They were only four years older! How unfair. However, I heard a female scream from downstairs yet I was still too mad to acknowledge this fact. Mikey had came up the stairs once and tried to get me to talk to him, but I refused to talk to him.

So after about a half an hour I heard a weird sound and an envelop appeared in my room.

Hamato, Snowfire.

The third door in the sewers. New York City US

Curious I opened the envelop. Two pieces of extremely thick paper that felt suspiciously like parchment fell out. One was from the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. It was an acceptance letter for a school called Hogwarts. And the other was a piece of paper telling me what supplies I'd need. And how to call a servant of Hogwarts to help me get my supplies. And when I peered into the envelop, I noticed a golden train ticket for a platform Nine and Three-Quarters. In Kings Cross. I wondered where this was.

I flew out of my room. I was too excited to remember that I was angry at my father and brothers. I jumped over the couch, where my brother Raphael and a woman were sitting. My brother Mikey was perched on the air of the chair. Donnie and Leo were standing on the right side of the couch and my father was kneeling on the floor near his chair.

"Daddy!" I cried. I latched onto his neck. "You'll never guess!" I told him. I waved the piece of paper in his face. He laughed and grabbed my hand, before I could hit him.

"I've been accepted!" I told him. Donnie and Leo immediately sobered. Mike looked saddened and Raph was trying not to look like this phased him.

"Accepted where?" Daddy asked me.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I was totally serious. I had to look at the seal for the whole name but my brothers just looked stunned and then they all started laughing.

"Quick laughing!" I told them all. My father watched my brothers with sad eyes.

"My sons. ENOUGH! I have waited for this day most of your childhood, Snowfire. I am sorry that I did not tell you, but twelve years ago, I was friends with a man named Sirius Black. He was a powerful wizard. And he was your father. Then he was killed by a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Your mother was a muggle, as the wizarding community likes to call non-magical folk, but she was unaware that she was pregnant when your father was murdered. So nine months later she gave birth to you. However, about five months later, she gave you to me, to keep you safe from a powerful wizard named Voldemort. He was a dark wizard and a boy named Harry Potter stopped him. That was about ten years ago. Now the wizarding community is safe." my father finished his story. My brothers and the red haired woman stared at me in disbelief.

"So is that why strange things happen to me for no reason?" I asked my father remembering the time that I had levitated Raph's sais because he had angered me. Another time I had exploded Mike's cup. And then his root beer went all over him. Leo had a flame almost burn his hand and Donnie hadn't done anything to anger me, so he was exempt from my wrath.

"Yes, my daughter. That is why unexplainable things happen when you become emotional." My father said.

"Well, can I go?" I asked. My father nodded and told me that I would need to pack my bags shortly as I would have to go to England for school and to get my school supplies. I felt dread at that and looked at my brothers.

I never told anyone, but from the time that I was nine, I had kind of a crush on Raphael and Mike. And now I was told that to go to this school that I would have to leave my home, and travel out of the country.

Three days later I was packed and the woman, April was going to drive me to the airport. I hugged my father and shed some tears. I hugged my brothers, but I lingered in Raph and Mike's arms.

"I'll miss you guys!" I said, trying to appear brave for my family, but failing miserably. "I'll be back for the holidays!" I sniffled and left. I took my letters and my bags and left with April for the airport.

Once I had landed in London, I summoned the person who would help me find the school. It was a giant man. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. I was nice to him and it seemed as though this Hagrid man was very nice. He took me to Gringotts, where my father had left me a sizable sum. And then he led me off to get my robes, textbooks, wand, and school supplies. Then I bought an owl with my money and extra parchment, quills, and ink.

He led me to King's Cross and helped me get on the platform. After that he was gone. And I was all alone trying to get on the scarlet train myself. A girl with bright orange hair sat next to me in the compartment. She introduced herself as Dragonia Weasley. I asked her how she came to have that name and she told me that her father was a dragon keeper. She had five uncles and two aunts. Her mother had died at childbirth and now she was all alone with her father and her family.

I told her my story and she made me promise to talk with her Uncle Harry, saying that Sirius Black was her uncle's godfather. I did so and then she began to chatter about what her family had been through at the hands of the Dark Lord. It seemed that her family was blood traitors. But that story I didn't understand so I supposed it would have to wait for another time.

Chapter 2

The train finally stopped and we made our way to the enchanted boats. We went across the wide lake, and the headmistress was there to welcome us. We had to wait for several moments and then she led us into the Great Hall to become sorted. Me and Dragonia were sorted into Gryffindor. And a bunch of other students were divided between the four houses, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Apparently Slytherin was a bad house, Hufflepuff was for the dimwitted, Ravenclaw was for the brilliant, and Gryffindor was the house where Harry Potter and other famous wizards came from.

The feast started and the tables were loaded with hams, chickens, mashed potatoes, gravy bowls, vegetables, and fries. Once we had eaten our fill the table changed to desserts. Every dessert imaginable was in sight. And then the headmistress gave us our rules. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and don't disturb Mr. Filch. Then the Prefect, named Kirk Jordan, showed us the way to our dormitories. I was paired with four girls, Dragonia, me, a girl named Mystica, and Marianna. We all got along well and that night I fell asleep instantly. I awoke early in the morning and took my time to write to my brothers, before the other girls were up.

Dear Brothers,

We were sorted last night into houses. I am in the best one in my opinion. I am in Gryffindor. And I made a friend named Dragonia Weasley. She says her Uncle Harry knew my father, Sirius. So I told her that I would talk with her.

We had a feast last night, and Mike would have been in his glory last night. There were so many courses just for the main course. And then of course we had dessert. Today is the first day that we get our schedules. Then we attend classes. I will let you know what I learned and beware my owl, Shuriken, sometimes bits. So beware. I swear she has the disposition of Raphael.

Love,

Snowfire.

That day I found out that my favorite subjects were Transfiguation, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms. The most boring subject was the History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns. The professor was a ghost who still taught this extremely boring subject. I had heard from Dragonia, who heard from her aunts and uncles that Divination was an extremely boring subject also.

_Three Months Later about a week before Christmas break_

"Nia, I can't go to your home! I promised my brothers and father that I would be back home." I told her exasperated. "Maybe before the next school term starts, I could leave early and come stay at your house for a while?" I told her, thinking of a compromise. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Bones, gave us a long essay to be done by the end of the holidays!" Cassie Brown shrieked as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"How long?" I asked her.

"Two feet, ten points high." Cassie grumbled. I groaned as that meant a lot of writing.

"Maybe, she won't assign us any?" I asked hopeful.

"You can wish." she said. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the best of students, but I did try my best and got decent grades.

In transfiguration I was the only one to succeed in making a needle out of a bit of straw. I was proud and asked Professor McGonagall if I could take it home, for my father. She agreed and she conjured a beautiful wooden box, with gold leaves intertwining all over it. I placed my needle in it and took it back to my dormitory.

Five days later, I left earlier than the other students, since I had to go to America. I boarded the plane and began to do some of the homework assigned by Professor Slughorn and Professor Binns. It was mostly reading, since the turbulence of the airplane would have made it hard to write an essay, plus the other passengers wouldn't have understood if I wrote on parchment, used a quill pen, and dipped said pen into an ink bottle. So I have to satisfy part of my homework, by reading the material.

About five hours later, the plane landed in La Guardia. I waited for a decent hour trying to receive my luggage, and another fifteen minutes trying to find April. In the end the only people left in the waiting area was me and a black haired Asian man.

"Are you Snowfire? Snowfire Black Hamato?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, not trusting this man.

"My name's Oruku Saki," he told me, extending his hand. I shook it but could not shake the feeling that he was evil.

"I am waiting for my family." I told him. He laughed.

"Yes, I know. You see Leonardo's a student of mine. We have joined together to stop the Foot." he explained. I relaxed. I knew that if Leo, my overprotective brother, trusted this man, then I should too.

"Pleasure to meet you!" I told him with a smile, no longer cautious.

"Pleasure's all mine. I am here to pick you up. Leonardo especially requested it." he said with a huge smile. I smiled back at this man, but somewhere in my stomach I had a horrible feeling about this.

"Well you see, my father said something about April coming to pick me up, not a man by the name of Oruku Saki, so I am afraid that I cannot go with you. Plus I have no evidence that my brother trusts you." I told him politely backing up. "So I will just be ––" my sentence broke off, as I backed into something solid. I looked back and all I could see was the waist of an incredibly huge man. He picked me up over his shoulder. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. That Oruku Saki man said something and we left the airport. But not before I made contact with these familiar incredibly green eyes, that belonged to the face of a woman that I would like to call April O'Neal.

Chapter 3

I was thrown in a black car with tinted windows. The huge man was introduced to me as a man by the name of Hun. He had white blond hair and a winding purple dragon on his left bicep. I was kind of scared of this man, because my brothers had told me of a huge man that was a purple dragon. I see that they were right. I would have never thought it, but I guess this was the hulking man that Mike had said.

"This will make the turtles come for her." the Asian man, Oruku Saki said. "Of course we can send them a video with her all bruised up. That would make them come for her faster." the two men chuckled evilly at this. I tensed as I knew that I was in for a world load of pain from the sound of them both.

**At the Lair**

Mike was trying to hang a banner from the dojo wall, where his sister would see it. Leo and Raph were fighting about what soda to have at this little party and Donnie was overseeing the baking of the cake. After Leo and Raph both decided to choose Cherry Coke, Leo happened to look at the clock.

"April and Snow should be back shortly," he said with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, you know April, it probably won't be another four hours till Snow is back. I mean Ape will probably take her shopping or something, dude," Mike said. However he was secretly worried.

"If April and Snow ain't back in the next 30 minutes, I will be going out and finding them!" Raph said glaring at Mike.

"Raph don't be hasty!" Leo said to his hotheaded brother. All of a sudden the door opened to reveal an extremely disheveled April.

"Where is Snow?" Mike asked, his face displaying his concern.

"That's the thing, Saki and Hun grabbed her from the airport terminal!" April said, hysterically. My brothers gasped at this appalling news.

"Saki is so dead when I see him!" Raph growled, at the thought of his little sister in the hands of that evil man.

"I want to hurt him first," Donnie, the family pacifist said, his face contorted with anger.

"Why Donnie, I do believe that I sense a bit of anger there," Mike said peering into his brainiac brothers face.

"Shut up Mike!" Donnie snapped. "One would think that you don't care for Snow." with that he turned away only to be grabbed by Mike and spun around.

"Don't you ever assume that," Mikes tone was deadly calm. "I care for our sister probably more than all three of you combined."

"I doubt that," Donnie said still angered.

"I LOVE HER!" Mike screamed. Then he realized his words and his face took on a horrified look.

"Geez Mike. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Donnie said wrapping up his little brother into a hug. "We'll get her back. I promise." The three oldest turtles all stood there comforting their littlest brother as he sobbed.

Chapter 4

I was taken to the Saki tower. Or Foot Central I guess you could call it. They threw me into a room, all decorated with warm oranges and reds. I had a sneaking suspicion that they knew of my affections towards my orange and red clad brothers. But maybe I was just being paranoid.

I laid down on the cot that they had provided me with, but the cot had no blankets or pillows so it was hard and uncomfortable. Not to mention cold, as it was December in New York City right now. The room only had a desk in one corner with a piece of paper and a pen, my cot, and a door leading to a bathroom.

After about five hours, which could have easily been two hours, I don't know, that's what it felt like, so this is what I had to go by, the huge man, Hun walked through the doors. He picked me up off the cot and held me suspended in the air by my neck.

"Where are your freak brothers?" he scowled.

"Don't know, MUGGLE!" I told him. He scowled more, if that was possible, and struck me hard across the face.

"You lie! You know where they live!" he bellowed at me.

"Don't know!" I howled. He struck me again.

"How could I know? I have been in England since the last week of August!" I told him. He hit me one last time and left the room. I rubbed my cheek, but I refused to cry. Crying was a weakness, I had been taught at a young age. My father had drilled that into me.

Flashback

_Raph had just knocked me down. I was seven and he stole my bicycle that Donnie had made for me. When I had gotten up I noticed that I had scraped my knees and my palms. Blood was oozing out of the cuts. I began to cry, as the last time that I had blood oozing out of my body, was when I had severely injured my upper arm. I had to have twenty five stitches for that wound._

"_Daddy!" I screamed, crying and running to where my father was standing in the dojo._

"_What is it, my daughter?" he asked with a gentle patience that I loved._

"_Raph pushed me and stole my bike. He made me bleed!" I said crying harder. _

"_My father checked my injuries. He got the antiseptic and bandages and then bandaged my knees and palms_

"_My daughter, do not cry. You are to be a kuniochi. And kuniochi do not cry. Crying is a weakness. It is alright to cry sometimes but right now it is not alright. You were not injured that badly." With these words my father hugged me and gave me a chocolate. I hugged him and told him "Love you, Daddy!" before I skipped off to play once again with my brothers._

End Flashback.

I whimpered and rolled myself into a ball while touching my cheek. I fell asleep like that. In the middle of the night I was awoken by the door opening and the light falling through the doorway. This time they took me to the dungeon. Or the basement. But to me it was a dungeon.

I was chained to the wall and Hun stood in front of me asking if I would give him the turtles whereabouts. I refused and he slowly peeled off my clothing. I began to whimper in fear as I already had a good idea of what he was going to do. Then he showed me a taser and placed it to my skin. I screamed as the electricity flowed through my body. Then he shoved this taser into the most private place of a girl that there is. And scream I did. That hurt so bad. I ended up blacking out after a while.

When I awoke I noticed that I was left along. Then the door opened to reveal the Asian man, Oruku Saki. I blinked back tears as the pain was coming back full force.

"I am sorry that my associate had to cause you this pain. But I must know where the turtles are." he said with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but honestly I do not know. I have been in England for the past four months. And anyway I thought you said that you were friends with my brother Leo?" I told him. "Perhaps you would do better to ask Leo where their home is, don't you think?" I smirked at him, calling out his bluff.

"Sorry then that I had thought about relieving your pain. Hun, you may do whatever you wish to her. She is yours. Just keep her alive." With these words Saki walked through the door and Hun came in, shutting the door behind him, unzipping his pants as he did so.

"This is going to hurt," He smirked as he stood in front of me. I screamed as it felt like my body was going to be cut in half and the fact that my private part was already damaged. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

A week later.

I managed to meditate and meet my father on the astral plane. _Please come get me! I am in Saki's house. Or rather Foot Central! Please . . ._these were the words that I managed to convey before the connection was broken between us. I drifted off to sleep, no longer held up in chains as I was too weak to fight back. Saki had gotten what he'd wanted, me broken. Yet I still refused to disclose the information concerning the whereabouts of my brothers. All of these people could rot in hell for all I cared for. I let the blackness wrap its tendrils around me and lull me off to sleep.

Hours later I heard the unmistaken sounds of a battle.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice say with fury. It sounded like Mike but Mike never got angry.

"T-t-that r-r-oom" the man stammered. I heard a ticking sound and seconds later the door blew up. I raised my head off of the floor as far as I was able to, and looked with interest out the door. My savior, an orange clad turtle named Michelangelo walked through the gaping hole that used to be a door.

"Oh my God," Mike said taking in my condition. He rushed forward and pulled a blanket out of a bag he had around his arm. He carefully wrapped me up in the blanket and picked me up. Mike cradled me to his chest and took care not to jostle me too much.

"Guys I've got her!" he yelled to his brothers and immediately my other three brothers were by Mike's side.

"Fuck!" Raph swore once he had looked at me. I smiled at him and began to close my eyes.

"She's lost a lot of weight, is bleeding from several places and is bruised pretty badly," Mike said. "Plus I think a lot of things went on that we don't want to know about, because she was naked when I found her." Leo and Donnie both swore which I found to be comical because my two golden brothers never swore. A cold breeze blew my hair from my face and I began to shiver as I felt the coldness against my legs and face. I must have dozed off because the next thing that I knew was we were in the Lair. I found my father and weakly protested Mike's hold upon me. He put me down on the ground and helped me to my father.

"Daddy, is now the right time to cry?" I asked him, kneeling in front of my father. My blanket had loosened and fell off of my shoulders, pooling to my waist. Father looked startled and whispered yes. I began to cry, which I had been holding in. Furry arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt tear drops fall onto my back and I sobbed harder.

"Father, I need to get Snow to the infirmary." I heard Donnie's calm and gentle voice. My father nodded and disentangled himself from my arms. He gave me to Donnie who put me in the infirmary. He came at me with a needle and I shook my head.

"No needles." I told him, remembering when Hun had used the needles on me. He nodded and crushed up a pill and put it in a glass of water.

"Drink up," Donnie commanded. I drank as much as I could without becoming sick. I felt like I had just been taken out of my body. I felt like I was on the table but I didn't feel anything. I just sat back and allowed Donnie to examine me, but I was wary when he took off the blanket covering my bottom half. He cleaned me up and then applied a type of antibiotic/pain killer to the immediate area. He pulled a blanket over me and left me. I faded off to sleep.

When I awoke, I looked around me. I was laying on a burgundy couch and my father was sitting in the armchair to the left of the couch. My two idiotic eldest brothers were standing in front of the TV arguing and Donnie and Mike were sitting on the floor atop of large pillows inhaling Chinese food. April was sitting in front of the couch attempting to watch the movie that was on, but Leo and Raph were moving and not allowing April to view the screen.

"Guys you can stay here if you don't block the TV," she said with a smirk.

"Why are we here?" I asked sleepily. Everyone in the room turned to look at me and then rushed to my side.

"My daughter, you are awake!" Master Splinter said. He brushed some of the hair out of my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked confused.

"About two weeks," Mike told me.

"Two weeks!" I exclaimed. I sat up and swung my legs off the couch. "I need to get back to school!" I stood, but immediately I fell. Luckily Raph caught me in his arms. I didn't notice the glare that Mike sent Raph, I was too busily blushing and being dizzy.

"My daughter, you need rest before you can go back to school," Daddy told me.

"Daddy, my grades will suffer because of this!" I exclaimed. "I must go back to school, immediately!" I said. Raph gently deposited me on the couch, and tucked the blanket around me. I smiled at Raph as he kissed my forehead.

"Now, tonight, ya are gonna get some more sleep. Then tomorrow ya can argue about going back to school." Raph had always made a point to me, and I had always listened to Raph rather than my brothers. Raph and Daddy were the only two who could get me to listen. Leo and I clashed all the time. Mike and I just goofed off too much to take each other seriously. I still remember that day when Raph came running into my room, about eight months ago ––

Flashback

_It was a day in May. I remember waking up and just waiting there for Leo's customary yelling at me to get my lazy butt out of bed. But after a few moments that didn't happen. I wondered what had happened. I glanced at the clock and noticed that the time was 10:00 AM. I looked around bewildered as I knew that my brothers hardly ever left me to sleep in late, as I joined them in the dojo before breakfast to train._

_This was when I noticed something wet on my bottom half. I thought that maybe Mike had put something in my bed and reached down to pull the whatever from the sheets. However I didn't feel anything but wetness. When I removed my hand I noticed that it was crimson. I pulled the sheets back and looked down at myself. I was covered in a crimson fluid. I smelled it and it smelled acidic like blood._

_I screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I remember Raph running in, followed by Leo, Donnie, Daddy, and Mike. Raph stood there and looked at me covered in blood. Then he rushed to my side and helped me into a sitting position. I groaned and clutched my lower stomach._

"_It hurts," I whimpered. I just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for the next twelve hours._

"_Donnie what the shell is wrong with her?" Raph asked rubbing my back. Donnie looked helplessly at us. _

"_I don't know!" Donnie said holding up his hands._

"_I think I do," my father said._

"_Am I dying Daddy?" I whimpered. Raph tightened his hold on me. _

"_Princess, I won't ever let that happen. I can promise you." Raph said glaring at Donnie._

"_No, baby. This is all you becoming a woman." my father said with a bit of a smile._

"_If becoming a woman hurts this bad, can I just go to hell instead?" I asked. "Or maybe just forfeit being a woman and become a boy?" _

"_Honey, this is called a period. You will have one every month and it will last about three to seven days. And no one knows what a woman's symptoms are going to be. And that stomach hurting?" he asked me. I nodded. "Those are called cramps. Usually they occur when a girl gets her first period. Sometimes though the woman has cramps throughout her period. Just depends on the woman. And I prepared myself for when this happened. Come with me and bring a pair of clean shorts and your underwear." My father beckoned. "Leo, Raph, Mike, and Donnie, clean up the bed and put clean sheets and blankets on it." With these last words my father left the room with me in tow wearing bloody shorts. And I learned all about being a woman._

End Flashback

In the morning I awoke to Mike frying eggs in the living room. My stomach growled and I noticed none of my siblings around. I swung my legs off the couch and managed a few wobbly steps before I managed to crash to the floor. My brothers raced to the scene and Leo helped me to my feet this time. I fell hard against Leo's plastron and he held me up by my waist.

"What were you doing out of bed?" Donnie scolded me. I had to fight back tears as Donnie hardly ever scolded me. It was mostly Leo and Daddy who were the appointed punishers. I was even used to Mike yelling at me for ruining his perfect score or something. But Donnie and Raph? They never yelled or scolded me. Which is why when they did, I burst into tears every time.

"Oh, Snow, I'm sorry!" Donnie hurriedly tried to make peace with me. He knew that I was emotional because of what I'd went through but he didn't know that I was crying because he of all my brothers hardly ever scolded me.

Donnie had a hard time hugging me with Leo attached to my back but he managed.

"I know that you are having a hard time, but maybe you should talk with someone about it?" Donnie suggested. I began to cry harder.

"N-no! I-I-I'm not crying because of that, but you never reprimand me. It hurts when y-yo-you do!" I managed to say. These words seemed to make Donnie feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I wasn't trying to yell at you. I just forgot that I wasn't dealing with any of these shell heads right now. I should have known that yelling at you would have an ill effect. But you really do need to talk with someone. To keep all that info in your head won't get you anywhere!" Donnie said looking at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to eat!" I cried harder. Leo turned me around and hugged me gently, pressing me up against his plastron while making soothing circle motions along my back with his huge hand. But as soon as he began to make the circles on my lower back I tensed in his arms. He immediately stopped and began the circles higher on my mid back. Soon I calmed down enough to listen to what Donnie had to say.

"You can come eat, but what you're going to eat is going to be broth for the next couple of days. Then I will see how you handle solid food." Donnie said, going back into the kitchen. Leo seemed to think that the fastest way to the kitchen would be to pick me up, which is exactly what he did.

In the kitchen my brothers, Daddy, and April indulged themselves in a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. While I ate chicken broth.

"Snow?" Donnie asked tentatively. I looked up.

"Yes?" I answered him, blowing on a hot spoonful of soup.

"When do you want to talk about what you experienced?" Donnie said a bit nervously.

"Um, maybe we should start today. And could all of you be there?" I asked a little nervous myself. What if they thought wrong of me? What if they didn't love me anymore, because I was impure? I pushed these thoughts out of my head and they all nodded and resumed eating their breakfasts. Yet mine didn't hold the same appeal that it first had when I began to eat.

"Leo?" I asked urgently. He looked up.

"What's wrong, firefly?" he asked.

"Bathroom," I said pressing my hand against my mouth. He immediately got up and picked me up. He deposited me in the bathroom and held my short hair out of my face. I threw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"You ok? Imouto?" Leo asked me, calling me by one of his affectionate nicknames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train finally stopped and we made our way to the enchanted boats. We went across the wide lake, and the headmistress was there to welcome us. We had to wait for several moments and then she led us into the Great Hall to become sorted. Me and Dragonia were sorted into Gryffindor. And a bunch of other students were divided between the four houses, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Apparently Slytherin was a bad house, Hufflepuff was for the dimwitted, Ravenclaw was for the brilliant, and Gryffindor was the house where Harry Potter and other famous wizards came from.

The feast started and the tables were loaded with hams, chickens, mashed potatoes, gravy bowls, vegetables, and fries. Once we had eaten our fill the table changed to desserts. Every dessert imaginable was in sight. And then the headmistress gave us our rules. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and don't disturb Mr. Filch. Then the Prefect, named Kirk Jordan, showed us the way to our dormitories. I was paired with four girls, Dragonia, me, a girl named Mystica, and Marianna. We all got along well and that night I fell asleep instantly. I awoke early in the morning and took my time to write to my brothers, before the other girls were up.

Dear Brothers,

We were sorted last night into houses. I am in the best one in my opinion. I am in Gryffindor. And I made a friend named Dragonia Weasley. She says her Uncle Harry knew my father, Sirius. So I told her that I would talk with her.

We had a feast last night, and Mike would have been in his glory last night. There were so many courses just for the main course. And then of course we had dessert. Today is the first day that we get our schedules. Then we attend classes. I will let you know what I learned and beware my owl, Shuriken, sometimes bits. So beware. I swear she has the disposition of Raphael.

Love,

Snowfire.

That day I found out that my favorite subjects were Transfiguation, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms. The most boring subject was the History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns. The professor was a ghost who still taught this extremely boring subject. I had heard from Dragonia, who heard from her aunts and uncles that Divination was an extremely boring subject also.

_Three Months Later about a week before Christmas break_

"Nia, I can't go to your home! I promised my brothers and father that I would be back home." I told her exasperated. "Maybe before the next school term starts, I could leave early and come stay at your house for a while?" I told her, thinking of a compromise. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Bones, gave us a long essay to be done by the end of the holidays!" Cassie Brown shrieked as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"How long?" I asked her.

"Two feet, ten points high." Cassie grumbled. I groaned as that meant a lot of writing.

"Maybe, she won't assign us any?" I asked hopeful.

"You can wish." she said. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the best of students, but I did try my best and got decent grades.

In transfiguration I was the only one to succeed in making a needle out of a bit of straw. I was proud and asked Professor McGonagall if I could take it home, for my father. She agreed and she conjured a beautiful wooden box, with gold leaves intertwining all over it. I placed my needle in it and took it back to my dormitory.

Five days later, I left earlier than the other students, since I had to go to America. I boarded the plane and began to do some of the homework assigned by Professor Slughorn and Professor Binns. It was mostly reading, since the turbulence of the airplane would have made it hard to write an essay, plus the other passengers wouldn't have understood if I wrote on parchment, used a quill pen, and dipped said pen into an ink bottle. So I have to satisfy part of my homework, by reading the material.

About five hours later, the plane landed in La Guardia. I waited for a decent hour trying to receive my luggage, and another fifteen minutes trying to find April. In the end the only people left in the waiting area was me and a black haired Asian man.

"Are you Snowfire? Snowfire Black Hamato?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, not trusting this man.

"My name's Oruku Saki," he told me, extending his hand. I shook it but could not shake the feeling that he was evil.

"I am waiting for my family." I told him. He laughed.

"Yes, I know. You see Leonardo's a student of mine. We have joined together to stop the Foot." he explained. I relaxed. I knew that if Leo, my overprotective brother, trusted this man, then I should too.

"Pleasure to meet you!" I told him with a smile, no longer cautious.

"Pleasure's all mine. I am here to pick you up. Leonardo especially requested it." he said with a huge smile. I smiled back at this man, but somewhere in my stomach I had a horrible feeling about this.

"Well you see, my father said something about April coming to pick me up, not a man by the name of Oruku Saki, so I am afraid that I cannot go with you. Plus I have no evidence that my brother trusts you." I told him politely backing up. "So I will just be ––" my sentence broke off, as I backed into something solid. I looked back and all I could see was the waist of an incredibly huge man. He picked me up over his shoulder. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. That Oruku Saki man said something and we left the airport. But not before I made contact with these familiar incredibly green eyes, that belonged to the face of a woman that I would like to call April O'Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was thrown in a black car with tinted windows. The huge man was introduced to me as a man by the name of Hun. He had white blond hair and a winding purple dragon on his left bicep. I was kind of scared of this man, because my brothers had told me of a huge man that was a purple dragon. I see that they were right. I would have never thought it, but I guess this was the hulking man that Mike had said.

"This will make the turtles come for her." the Asian man, Oruku Saki said. "Of course we can send them a video with her all bruised up. That would make them come for her faster." the two men chuckled evilly at this. I tensed as I knew that I was in for a world load of pain from the sound of them both.

**At the Lair**

Mike was trying to hang a banner from the dojo wall, where his sister would see it. Leo and Raph were fighting about what soda to have at this little party and Donnie was overseeing the baking of the cake. After Leo and Raph both decided to choose Cherry Coke, Leo happened to look at the clock.

"April and Snow should be back shortly," he said with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, you know April, it probably won't be another four hours till Snow is back. I mean Ape will probably take her shopping or something, dude," Mike said. However he was secretly worried.

"If April and Snow ain't back in the next 30 minutes, I will be going out and finding them!" Raph said glaring at Mike.

"Raph don't be hasty!" Leo said to his hotheaded brother. All of a sudden the door opened to reveal an extremely disheveled April.

"Where is Snow?" Mike asked, his face displaying his concern.

"That's the thing, Saki and Hun grabbed her from the airport terminal!" April said, hysterically. My brothers gasped at this appalling news.

"Saki is so dead when I see him!" Raph growled, at the thought of his little sister in the hands of that evil man.

"I want to hurt him first," Donnie, the family pacifist said, his face contorted with anger.

"Why Donnie, I do believe that I sense a bit of anger there," Mike said peering into his brainiac brothers face.

"Shut up Mike!" Donnie snapped. "One would think that you don't care for Snow." with that he turned away only to be grabbed by Mike and spun around.

"Don't you ever assume that," Mikes tone was deadly calm. "I care for our sister probably more than all three of you combined."

"I doubt that," Donnie said still angered.

"I LOVE HER!" Mike screamed. Then he realized his words and his face took on a horrified look.

"Geez Mike. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Donnie said wrapping up his little brother into a hug. "We'll get her back. I promise." The three oldest turtles all stood there comforting their littlest brother as he sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was taken to the Saki tower. Or Foot Central I guess you could call it. They threw me into a room, all decorated with warm oranges and reds. I had a sneaking suspicion that they knew of my affections towards my orange and red clad brothers. But maybe I was just being paranoid.

I laid down on the cot that they had provided me with, but the cot had no blankets or pillows so it was hard and uncomfortable. Not to mention cold, as it was December in New York City right now. The room only had a desk in one corner with a piece of paper and a pen, my cot, and a door leading to a bathroom.

After about five hours, which could have easily been two hours, I don't know, that's what it felt like, so this is what I had to go by, the huge man, Hun walked through the doors. He picked me up off the cot and held me suspended in the air by my neck.

"Where are your freak brothers?" he scowled.

"Don't know, MUGGLE!" I told him. He scowled more, if that was possible, and struck me hard across the face.

"You lie! You know where they live!" he bellowed at me.

"Don't know!" I howled. He struck me again.

"How could I know? I have been in England since the last week of August!" I told him. He hit me one last time and left the room. I rubbed my cheek, but I refused to cry. Crying was a weakness, I had been taught at a young age. My father had drilled that into me.

Flashback

_Raph had just knocked me down. I was seven and he stole my bicycle that Donnie had made for me. When I had gotten up I noticed that I had scraped my knees and my palms. Blood was oozing out of the cuts. I began to cry, as the last time that I had blood oozing out of my body, was when I had severely injured my upper arm. I had to have twenty five stitches for that wound._

"_Daddy!" I screamed, crying and running to where my father was standing in the dojo._

"_What is it, my daughter?" he asked with a gentle patience that I loved._

"_Raph pushed me and stole my bike. He made me bleed!" I said crying harder. _

"_My father checked my injuries. He got the antiseptic and bandages and then bandaged my knees and palms_

"_My daughter, do not cry. You are to be a kuniochi. And kuniochi do not cry. Crying is a weakness. It is alright to cry sometimes but right now it is not alright. You were not injured that badly." With these words my father hugged me and gave me a chocolate. I hugged him and told him "Love you, Daddy!" before I skipped off to play once again with my brothers._

End Flashback.

I whimpered and rolled myself into a ball while touching my cheek. I fell asleep like that. In the middle of the night I was awoken by the door opening and the light falling through the doorway. This time they took me to the dungeon. Or the basement. But to me it was a dungeon.

I was chained to the wall and Hun stood in front of me asking if I would give him the turtles whereabouts. I refused and he slowly peeled off my clothing. I began to whimper in fear as I already had a good idea of what he was going to do. Then he showed me a taser and placed it to my skin. I screamed as the electricity flowed through my body. Then he shoved this taser into the most private place of a girl that there is. And scream I did. That hurt so bad. I ended up blacking out after a while.

When I awoke I noticed that I was left along. Then the door opened to reveal the Asian man, Oruku Saki. I blinked back tears as the pain was coming back full force.

"I am sorry that my associate had to cause you this pain. But I must know where the turtles are." he said with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but honestly I do not know. I have been in England for the past four months. And anyway I thought you said that you were friends with my brother Leo?" I told him. "Perhaps you would do better to ask Leo where their home is, don't you think?" I smirked at him, calling out his bluff.

"Sorry then that I had thought about relieving your pain. Hun, you may do whatever you wish to her. She is yours. Just keep her alive." With these words Saki walked through the door and Hun came in, shutting the door behind him, unzipping his pants as he did so.

"This is going to hurt," He smirked as he stood in front of me. I screamed as it felt like my body was going to be cut in half and the fact that my private part was already damaged. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

A week later.

I managed to meditate and meet my father on the astral plane. _Please come get me! I am in Saki's house. Or rather Foot Central! Please . . ._these were the words that I managed to convey before the connection was broken between us. I drifted off to sleep, no longer held up in chains as I was too weak to fight back. Saki had gotten what he'd wanted, me broken. Yet I still refused to disclose the information concerning the whereabouts of my brothers. All of these people could rot in hell for all I cared for. I let the blackness wrap its tendrils around me and lull me off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours later I heard the unmistaken sounds of a battle.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice say with fury. It sounded like Mike but Mike never got angry.

"T-t-that r-r-oom" the man stammered. I heard a ticking sound and seconds later the door blew up. I raised my head off of the floor as far as I was able to, and looked with interest out the door. My savior, an orange clad turtle named Michelangelo walked through the gaping hole that used to be a door.

"Oh my God," Mike said taking in my condition. He rushed forward and pulled a blanket out of a bag he had around his arm. He carefully wrapped me up in the blanket and picked me up. Mike cradled me to his chest and took care not to jostle me too much.

"Guys I've got her!" he yelled to his brothers and immediately my other three brothers were by Mike's side.

"Fuck!" Raph swore once he had looked at me. I smiled at him and began to close my eyes.

"She's lost a lot of weight, is bleeding from several places and is bruised pretty badly," Mike said. "Plus I think a lot of things went on that we don't want to know about, because she was naked when I found her." Leo and Donnie both swore which I found to be comical because my two golden brothers never swore. A cold breeze blew my hair from my face and I began to shiver as I felt the coldness against my legs and face. I must have dozed off because the next thing that I knew was we were in the Lair. I found my father and weakly protested Mike's hold upon me. He put me down on the ground and helped me to my father.

"Daddy, is now the right time to cry?" I asked him, kneeling in front of my father. My blanket had loosened and fell off of my shoulders, pooling to my waist. Father looked startled and whispered yes. I began to cry, which I had been holding in. Furry arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt tear drops fall onto my back and I sobbed harder.

"Father, I need to get Snow to the infirmary." I heard Donnie's calm and gentle voice. My father nodded and disentangled himself from my arms. He gave me to Donnie who put me in the infirmary. He came at me with a needle and I shook my head.

"No needles." I told him, remembering when Hun had used the needles on me. He nodded and crushed up a pill and put it in a glass of water.

"Drink up," Donnie commanded. I drank as much as I could without becoming sick. I felt like I had just been taken out of my body. I felt like I was on the table but I didn't feel anything. I just sat back and allowed Donnie to examine me, but I was wary when he took off the blanket covering my bottom half. He cleaned me up and then applied a type of antibiotic/pain killer to the immediate area. He pulled a blanket over me and left me. I faded off to sleep.

When I awoke, I looked around me. I was laying on a burgundy couch and my father was sitting in the armchair to the left of the couch. My two idiotic eldest brothers were standing in front of the TV arguing and Donnie and Mike were sitting on the floor atop of large pillows inhaling Chinese food. April was sitting in front of the couch attempting to watch the movie that was on, but Leo and Raph were moving and not allowing April to view the screen.

"Guys you can stay here if you don't block the TV," she said with a smirk.

"Why are we here?" I asked sleepily. Everyone in the room turned to look at me and then rushed to my side.

"My daughter, you are awake!" Master Splinter said. He brushed some of the hair out of my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked confused.

"About two weeks," Mike told me.

"Two weeks!" I exclaimed. I sat up and swung my legs off the couch. "I need to get back to school!" I stood, but immediately I fell. Luckily Raph caught me in his arms. I didn't notice the glare that Mike sent Raph, I was too busily blushing and being dizzy.

"My daughter, you need rest before you can go back to school," Daddy told me.

"Daddy, my grades will suffer because of this!" I exclaimed. "I must go back to school, immediately!" I said. Raph gently deposited me on the couch, and tucked the blanket around me. I smiled at Raph as he kissed my forehead.

"Now, tonight, ya are gonna get some more sleep. Then tomorrow ya can argue about going back to school." Raph had always made a point to me, and I had always listened to Raph rather than my brothers. Raph and Daddy were the only two who could get me to listen. Leo and I clashed all the time. Mike and I just goofed off too much to take each other seriously. I still remember that day when Raph came running into my room, about eight months ago ––

Flashback

_It was a day in May. I remember waking up and just waiting there for Leo's customary yelling at me to get my lazy butt out of bed. But after a few moments that didn't happen. I wondered what had happened. I glanced at the clock and noticed that the time was 10:00 AM. I looked around bewildered as I knew that my brothers hardly ever left me to sleep in late, as I joined them in the dojo before breakfast to train._

_This was when I noticed something wet on my bottom half. I thought that maybe Mike had put something in my bed and reached down to pull the whatever from the sheets. However I didn't feel anything but wetness. When I removed my hand I noticed that it was crimson. I pulled the sheets back and looked down at myself. I was covered in a crimson fluid. I smelled it and it smelled acidic like blood._

_I screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I remember Raph running in, followed by Leo, Donnie, Daddy, and Mike. Raph stood there and looked at me covered in blood. Then he rushed to my side and helped me into a sitting position. I groaned and clutched my lower stomach._

"_It hurts," I whimpered. I just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for the next twelve hours._

"_Donnie what the shell is wrong with her?" Raph asked rubbing my back. Donnie looked helplessly at us. _

"_I don't know!" Donnie said holding up his hands._

"_I think I do," my father said._

"_Am I dying Daddy?" I whimpered. Raph tightened his hold on me. _

"_Princess, I won't ever let that happen. I can promise you." Raph said glaring at Donnie._

"_No, baby. This is all you becoming a woman." my father said with a bit of a smile._

"_If becoming a woman hurts this bad, can I just go to hell instead?" I asked. "Or maybe just forfeit being a woman and become a boy?" _

"_Honey, this is called a period. You will have one every month and it will last about three to seven days. And no one knows what a woman's symptoms are going to be. And that stomach hurting?" he asked me. I nodded. "Those are called cramps. Usually they occur when a girl gets her first period. Sometimes though the woman has cramps throughout her period. Just depends on the woman. And I prepared myself for when this happened. Come with me and bring a pair of clean shorts and your underwear." My father beckoned. "Leo, Raph, Mike, and Donnie, clean up the bed and put clean sheets and blankets on it." With these last words my father left the room with me in tow wearing bloody shorts. And I learned all about being a woman._

End Flashback

In the morning I awoke to Mike frying eggs in the living room. My stomach growled and I noticed none of my siblings around. I swung my legs off the couch and managed a few wobbly steps before I managed to crash to the floor. My brothers raced to the scene and Leo helped me to my feet this time. I fell hard against Leo's plastron and he held me up by my waist.

"What were you doing out of bed?" Donnie scolded me. I had to fight back tears as Donnie hardly ever scolded me. It was mostly Leo and Daddy who were the appointed punishers. I was even used to Mike yelling at me for ruining his perfect score or something. But Donnie and Raph? They never yelled or scolded me. Which is why when they did, I burst into tears every time.

"Oh, Snow, I'm sorry!" Donnie hurriedly tried to make peace with me. He knew that I was emotional because of what I'd went through but he didn't know that I was crying because he of all my brothers hardly ever scolded me.

Donnie had a hard time hugging me with Leo attached to my back but he managed.

"I know that you are having a hard time, but maybe you should talk with someone about it?" Donnie suggested. I began to cry harder.

"N-no! I-I-I'm not crying because of that, but you never reprimand me. It hurts when y-yo-you do!" I managed to say. These words seemed to make Donnie feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I wasn't trying to yell at you. I just forgot that I wasn't dealing with any of these shell heads right now. I should have known that yelling at you would have an ill effect. But you really do need to talk with someone. To keep all that info in your head won't get you anywhere!" Donnie said looking at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to eat!" I cried harder. Leo turned me around and hugged me gently, pressing me up against his plastron while making soothing circle motions along my back with his huge hand. But as soon as he began to make the circles on my lower back I tensed in his arms. He immediately stopped and began the circles higher on my mid back. Soon I calmed down enough to listen to what Donnie had to say.

"You can come eat, but what you're going to eat is going to be broth for the next couple of days. Then I will see how you handle solid food." Donnie said, going back into the kitchen. Leo seemed to think that the fastest way to the kitchen would be to pick me up, which is exactly what he did.

In the kitchen my brothers, Daddy, and April indulged themselves in a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. While I ate chicken broth.

"Snow?" Donnie asked tentatively. I looked up.

"Yes?" I answered him, blowing on a hot spoonful of soup.

"When do you want to talk about what you experienced?" Donnie said a bit nervously.

"Um, maybe we should start today. And could all of you be there?" I asked a little nervous myself. What if they thought wrong of me? What if they didn't love me anymore, because I was impure? I pushed these thoughts out of my head and they all nodded and resumed eating their breakfasts. Yet mine didn't hold the same appeal that it first had when I began to eat.

"Leo?" I asked urgently. He looked up.

"What's wrong, firefly?" he asked.

"Bathroom," I said pressing my hand against my mouth. He immediately got up and picked me up. He deposited me in the bathroom and held my short hair out of my face. I threw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"You ok? Imouto?" Leo asked me, calling me by one of his affectionate nicknames. I smiled as an answer. He laughed and helped me to my feet where I proceeded to wash out my mouth in the sink.


End file.
